The Middle Deleted Scene
by BourbonCowboy
Summary: A/U Oneshot Complete For those of you who felt that my Inu/Kag oneshot "The Middle" ended right when the good stuff was getting started, this is for you. LEMON Warning.


The Middle: Deleted Bedroom Scene: LEMON WARNING

By: BourbonCowboy

 _Author's Note: In answer to several requests for the missing lemon from the end of my one-shot The Middle, here it is. Rather than re-post the story with the lemon in it, as I know some people do not go for the raunchy stuff, I have posted it here as a stand-alone story. If you do not like explicit sexual scenes, don't read. You have been warned! Those of you who requested this and want to enjoy some completely shameless smut - enjoy! ~BourbonCowboy_

Deleted Scene: The Middle

"Now take off that wet uniform before you catch a cold." She ordered in her sternest doctor voice. Inuyasha chuckled and stood up to comply. He undid the buttons on the collar of his uniform jacket and slid down the zipper, noticing as he did a sudden change in his mate's scent. With a smirk, Inuyasha let the jacket fall to the floor and then pulled his short-sleeve undershirt up and over his head, arching his back more than was strictly necessary to showcase his abs. Kagome giggled softly and he knew he was busted. He didn't care. Watching his mate now with hooded eyes, Inuyasha slowly, sensually unbuttoned his pants and slid down the zipper before letting the wet garment drop heavily to the floor. Clad only in his red boxers, he prowled closer to his mate and took a long slow sniff to let her know he scented her arousal.

Inuyasha grinned down at Kagome. Their earlier fight was forgiven and on the way to being forgotten. Kagome gazed up at her mate with nothing but affection and lust in her stormy eyes. Lifting her into his arms, Inuyasha pressed his lips to hers softly. He moved them slowly back towards the bedroom. Kagome flicked off the bathroom light as they passed. Then Inuyasha was tossing his mate onto their bed and crawling up her body to once more lay his lips against hers gently. His clawed hands danced up her sides and hooked into the bottom of that old pajama top. Kagome arched her back to assist as he pulled the garment over her head. Inuyasha lay across her, holding himself up by his arms as he nipped his mate's chin affectionately. "I needed this," Kagome murmured softly, knowing he could hear. Inuyasha turned his head and nipped at the pulse point on Kagome's throat, making her gasp. "Me too, baby," he growled as he licked her throat. Then feeling his own arousal start to cloud his mind, Inuyasha pulled back slightly to gaze into his mate's face. "I love you, Kagome, and I promise I am going to try harder…" Kagome pressed her hand over her husband's mouth, heedless of his fangs. Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise. "I know you will, Inuyasha, but for right now I just want you to make love to me. We can talk in the morning." She pulled her hand away from his mouth and reached instead for one of the sensitive, fuzzy triangles resting atop his silver hair. Inuyasha moaned as he tilted his head into her touch.

The half demon allowed his mate's gentle massage of his ears to lull him and a deep rumble began in his chest. Kagome's fingers caressed him, soothed him as her intoxicating scent wrapped itself around him, making him drunk with desire. With a gentle growl, Inuyasha dipped his head to nip and suck at his wife's long, slender neck. He teased her pulse point with his fangs and smirked as he felt her heart skip under his ministrations. Was it the inherent danger that he represented – fangs poised over her vulnerable throat – that had her heart beating so fast? His sharp claws skimmed gently over the soft skin of her sides, making Kagome shiver. Somewhere in her psyche she must know the threat that he represented. Some unconscious part of her mind must recognize that he was the predator and she the prey. And yet, as she did every time, Kagome went against the natural instinct of fight or flight. Instead, Kagome tilted her head back to expose more of her throat to his eager mouth. Inuyasha nipped gently then soothed the bite with his tongue. He pressed wet, open-mouthed kisses along the pale column of her throat and lapped across her collar bone down towards the valley between her breasts.

While Kagome kept up a steady massage of her husband's sensitive ears, Inuyasha kissed up the mound of her left breast, across the nipple, and down the other side. Then he retraced his path towards the right breast to give it the same, gentle, teasing attention. Kagome's hands paused on his ears as Inuyasha's mouth hovered over her right breast. A dark pink nipple hardened and stretched upwards in a silent plea towards the hot, moist heat of her lover's mouth. Still her lover hesitated. Kagome peeked out from beneath dark lashes, deep chocolate eyes searching out glowing golden orbs above her in the dark. Inuyasha moved his face to hover over her breastbone in the center of her chest and he smirked. Before Kagome could open her mouth to say anything, Inuyasha squeezed both of his mate's bountiful breasts together and proceeded to motorboat loudly. Kagome shrieked and laughed and cursed as she slapped at her husband's head between her breasts. Inuyasha laughed too and rested his torso across his wife's, reveling in the sensation of bare skin on skin. He needed this. He needed her love and her laughter. He needed to erase the small line of worry that had been creasing her brow since he had come home. He needed to feel her on his skin, feel her pull him inside her and hold him there. He looked down into the dark eyes he loved so much and pressed a quick kiss to her nose.

"You're such a tease, Inuyasha," Kagome fake pouted. Inuyasha raised a dark brow then angled his mouth down over hers. A soft nip at her bottom lip had Kagome opening her mouth, inviting his tongue in for a delicious battle. Inuyasha growled into the kiss. His tongue plundered the moist depths of her mouth before retreating to allow her the same privilege. He shuddered as he felt her tongue tease over his sharp fangs fearlessly. He knew she could feel how sharp they were. He knew that she was aware that he could easily gobble her up with those fangs. Yet here she was, tongue sliding past the danger into his own mouth, tasting, torturing, tempting. Kagome sucked his bottom lip between her teeth and gave him a little bite of her own.

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open and he stared down at her. Kagome's hair, dark as a raven's wing, was fanned out across the pillow – a sharp contrast against the white of the bed linens. Her pale cheeks were flushed, and her lips were swollen from his not too gentle kissing. Her eyes were hooded and sparkling with lust. "I am not afraid of you, Inuyasha," she whispered huskily, her voice echoing words she had spoken the first time they had made love. Words she repeated less and less frequently the longer they were married. Inuyasha marveled at how she could so easily read his mind. After all this time, she still knew the fear that haunted him – that one day she would realize she had married a monster and leave him. Kagome just smiled coyly up at her lover. Her hands slid into his short silver hair again, only this time she tweaked his ears harder, eliciting a startled half growl-half yelp from the demon and startling him out of his self-deprecating thoughts. Her eyes flashed playfully. Her heart was pounding so loudly in his ears, racing with her ever increasing desire. Inuyasha felt her pajama clad legs slide around his waist as she bucked her hips against his, trying to create friction where she needed it most. With a playful growl, Inuyasha reached down and grabbed the hardened nipple of her right breast between his teeth. Kagome hissed in surprise and then arched her back up, forcing more of her breast into his mouth.

"That's it, Yasha. Mmmm…" she moaned, knowing how much he loved it when she was vocal. Inuyasha emitted a low, rumbling growl as he sucked and nibbled at her breast. The vibration did wonderful things to Kagome and she mewled in pleasure. A clawed hand slipped down her waist and began tugging at those damned threadbare pajama bottoms. Kagome unhooked her legs from around his waist and lifted her hips from the bed, helping to push the pants off. Inuyasha paused in his assault of his wife's breasts and leaned onto his left side to take in the sight of her. Clad only in the soft moonlight that filtered in between the blinds, her body open and waiting for him, the strong scent of her arousal caused Inuyasha's cock to throb.

All these years later and Kagome was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He knew the shape of her body without looking. His fingertips had memorized the softness of her hair and skin. He knew the quickest ways to bring her screaming to the peak of pleasure – though tonight he wanted to take his time. He knew what she looked like when she was completely taken over by the bliss that only he could give. He also knew he would never grow tired of her. He could never get enough of her love, even if he lived a thousand years. Golden eyes studied his mate in the moonlight. His beautiful wife's hips were wider now than they had been the first time he had inadvertently seen her naked – as a scrawny fifteen-year-old, too pure and sweet to be doing military service on the edge of No Man's Land. Inuyasha whined softly at the memory as his clawed hands gently traced over those lovely hips. Faint, barely noticeable silver stretch marks marred the sides of her belly now and her succulent breasts were larger, heavier than when they first became lovers. Kagome had once commented that she was self-conscious of these changes to her body. Inuyasha loved them. They were lasting proof of the children she had borne him, a show of love so strong it took Inuyasha's breath away. That a woman like her, a priestess! Had been willing to not only offer him the pleasures of her body but to also open her soul and create new life with him. Her love staggered him, and he reverently stroked the tangible proof that love had left upon her still flawless body. He was rumbling quietly, a soothing growl in his chest that Kagome often teased was more like the purr of a cat than a dog. Inuyasha was unaware that he was making the noise as he reacquainted himself with his mate's beautiful body, ignoring for the moment the heaviness in his cock.

Golden eyes trailed up his mate's body and locked with dark chocolate. Kagome smiled at her lover and raised an inquisitive eyebrow. Inuyasha just shook his head. He was a man of few words. Fortunately for him, his wife could read him like an open book. She skimmed her own hands over her body from her hips up to her breasts, cupping them and squeezing them while keeping her eyes locked on his. The half-demon gave a mental shake to bring himself out of the past and into the present. The fires of his arousal were burning steadily. It was time to stoke the flame until it became an inferno that would consume them both.

Inuyasha lay back on his left side, sliding his left arm underneath his wife to cup her head. He pressed a rough kiss to her lips then leaned over and sucked her left nipple into his mouth, giving it the same attention he had given the other. Kagome responded to the change from gentle lover to demanding mate by arching her back and exposing her neck to him again, moaning broken bits of his name as she reached between them to grip his hardened length thru his boxers. Inuyasha growled in admonishment, pulling his hips away from her hand. Kagome pouted for a moment before deciding that if he wanted to lavish her with attention, who was she to deny him? Inuyasha's right hand cupped her right breast, rolling and pinching the hardened peak before teasing down her sides, grazing his claws over her hips, and thru the dark patch of curls at the apex of her thighs. Kagome gasped, and her arousal spiked again. After all his gentle teasing, running those clever fingers gently over her body and lazily suckling at her breasts as he worshiped her body, Kagome knew she was very close. Her belly clenched in anticipation and she lifted her legs, bracing her feet on the bed and thrusting up against her lover's hand. Inuyasha smirked against her breast, inhaling deeply as he slid two fingers up and down her wet folds. "Damn girl, you're so hot you're gonna burn my hand!" he teased. Before she could offer retort, Inuyasha slipped those two fingers inside her tight tunnel, pressing his thumb against the engorged pearl above while simultaneously sucking her nipple deep into his mouth hard. "Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed out as her first orgasm slammed thru her in a wave of pleasure so huge that she was powerless against it, against him. But he wasn't finished with her. Inuyasha growled low, the sensation causing Kagome to writhe and moan harder as she pressed her breast up into the moist heat of his mouth. He pumped his fingers in and out of her, mindful of his claws, angling them just right to press against that spot deep inside her while his thumb rubbed circles around her nub. "Oh kami! Yasha! Oooh!" Kagome's head thrashed back and forth against her pillow as she bucked wildly beneath him. Inuyasha sucked her nipple harder and faster, laving it with his tongue, teasing it with his fangs. His fingers never let up pumping in and out with a speed only a demon could attain. Kagome was near wild with pleasure. She didn't know if she wanted to push him away or pull him closer. She settled for gripping the headboard in a white knuckled grip and rolling her hips against his hand. Once she would have been embarrassed by her reaction to his touch, how wanton he made her feel, but she trusted her husband, her mate, with every part of her body, mind, and soul. "Don't stop! Oh baby!" Kagome moaned, "I think I'm gonna…ugh! Ohhh!" Her nub began to pulsate under his thumb and he felt her walls begin to clench down on his fingers again. With a pleased growl, Inuyasha bit down hard on Kagome's breast, pulled his fingers from her wet heat and used his hand to rub frantically against her clit. With an inarticulate scream, Kagome came apart. Spots danced before her vision. Her hips thrust up of their own accord against her mate's hand, riding his fingers as her second orgasm rocketed thru her. Inuyasha kept up his frantic rubbing of her clit as Kagome screamed his name hoarsely until finally, what he was waiting for, she began to squirt her delicious juices out over his hand. "That's it, baby! Yeah! Come for me, Kagome."

With a final shudder, Kagome's hips dropped back to the bed. Her legs bent at the knee and spread wide – leaving her damp cunny open to his hungry gaze. Inuyasha lay himself over her leg and lapped up the juices that coated her pussy and thighs. He growled softly as the taste of her had his cock throbbing almost painfully. Kagome mewled and twitched away from his touch with a hoarse "No more, baby! I can't take it!" Kagome's breasts were heaving and sweat glistened over her skin. Inuyasha chuckled, licked his lips, and slid up his mate's body, pressing his lips against hers roughly. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, wanting her to taste herself on him, before sucking her bottom lip between his fangs and nipping gently. "I love how you taste, Kagome," he growled. Kagome moaned softly, eyes closed and kissing him back lazily as her body continued to spasm periodically. "Don't go to sleep on me, baby," Inuyasha teased with a soft chuckle. He rocked his hips, rubbing his erection against her thigh.

"Mmm…" Kagome moaned, opening her eyes again and glancing down her husband's gorgeous, toned body. He had a body forged by years of battles, hardened by war. Every muscle, every sinew, was like iron. Kagome was intimately familiar with the strength latent in her mate's body. But the strength she was most proud of him for, was the strength it took to lower the shields on his emotions and let her inside his fragile heart. Still, she was a hot-blooded woman, and she hummed in appreciation of the fine physical male specimen laid before her.

Kagome frowned upon realizing he was still in his boxers. "That won't do," she murmured, voice low and husky. She pushed against her husband, smiling as he allowed her to roll him onto his back. Slowly, lazily, Kagome kissed her husband's chiseled jaw. She nibbled at his throat, sucking until she left a mark – knowing it would be gone by morning but wanting to see it there anyway. She raked her dull human teeth over his pecs and across hard male nipples, eliciting a gasp. Kagome teased him with her nose and she tickled down his six pack abs, over his belly button, and down the soft patch of silver hair leading towards the top of his red boxers. Then she looked up and locked eyes with her mate. Eyes on each other, Inuyasha lifted his hips and Kagome pulled until his boxers were gone somewhere beyond the scope of the bed and she was face to face with his cock. He was ten solid inches of deep red, uncircumcised, velvet wrapped steel, topped with soft silver fur similar to the fur of his ears, and he was all hers. He had been so nervous the first time they had made love. He knew that he looked different from regular human males because he had seen the difference in appearance on his human nights. He was half _dog_ demon, and aside from his ears his cock was the most dog-like thing on him. While his dick was the same shape and size as a human male's, when the foreskin pulled back the skin of his cock was a deep red – like his canine counterparts'. It had never once bothered his mate.

Kagome licked her lips, tiny pink tongue darting quickly. Inuyasha held his breath as Kagome, without breaking eye contact with her lover, took his whole length into her hot, wet mouth and sucked. As much as he wanted to keep his eyes on the hottest sight he had ever seen in his life, Inuyasha couldn't keep from throwing his head back, eyes squeezed shut, as he resisted the urge to thrust up wildly into her mouth until she was gagging on him. Her talented fingers cradled his balls and rubbed the skin between his sack and his ass, while her other hand pumped his shaft and her head bobbed up and down, up and down sucking and slurping his cock like it was the best fucking lollipop in the world. "It's…not even…my birthday!" Inuyasha managed to moan as Kagome's hand around his cock began twisting as she pumped him. Kagome hummed something that sounded rather amused, but Inuyasha could only whine as he felt his balls tighten in preparation for what promised to be an amazing orgasm. Kagome kept up her relentless pace, sucking him hard and deep-throating his cock like a pro. She loved the little sounds of pleasure he made – the human ones and the canine. She loved that her big strong half-demon soldier was putty in her hands. Bobbing her head up and down, taking him as deep as she could, Kagome could feel her pussy start to drip again in anticipation. Gods but her mate was so hot with head thrown back, jaw clenched, claws clutching the headboard. She did that to him! Eight years of marriage and three children later, yet she still felt like a hormonal teenager when she looked up at him from her position between his legs. She twirled her tongue around his tip and scraped her teeth along his shaft. "Baby, if you don't want me to come in that pretty little mouth of yours, you're gonna hafta stop!" Inuyasha growled. Kagome bobbed her head once, twice, three times more. Then, with a resounded "pop", she pulled his dick from her mouth. Inuyasha's golden eyes watched hungrily as Kagome leaned down and licked a bead of precum off the mushroom tip of his cock and then wet her lips.

"As much as I love the taste of you, Inuyasha, I'm not done with you yet." Kagome whispered huskily. She slid up his body, being sure to drag first her breasts then her weeping snatch over his throbbing cock as she kissed her way back up her lover's body. Inuyasha growled hungrily as Kagome rubbed her core against him. His dick slid between her sopping wet folds, rubbing against her clit as she rocked back and forth, back and forth, teasing, tempting, tantalizingly close. "Wench!" his bark turned into a whine as Kagome suddenly impaled herself upon his throbbing erection. Her head thrown back, Kagome moaned his name loudly as she took him in to the hilt. "Kami that's good!" she groaned, rolling her hips and pressing her clit against the hard bone of his pelvis. Inuyasha gritted his teeth tightly and wondered if it was possible to go blind from pleasure. Kagome rolled her hips again, this time the opposite direction, and Inuyasha decided it didn't matter if he went blind so long as his mate kept doing what she was doing. "That's it, baby, ride my cock." He growled. Kagome giggled softly, rolling and rocking her hips first one way, then the other. Every time Inuyasha felt like he was closing in on his orgasm, she changed directions again. He knew he was whining pitifully, and he didn't care. "If you insist," Kagome murmured softly. She leaned back, pulling her legs in and placed her feet on either side of Inuyasha's narrow hips. Then she raised herself up so that the only part of her body that was touching his was her glorious cunt. Inuyasha's eyes snapped open and his vision zeroed in on the place where they were joined. He whined again as Kagome bunched the muscles in her thighs and proceeded to ride him. "Ka-go-me!" he growled. Kagome chuckled around a moan of pleasure as her mate filled her. Inuyasha couldn't stop watching the place where his dick disappeared inside of her. He knew he was going to come and come hard and dammit he wanted to take her with him this time. He reached out a hand and began rubbing her clit. Kagome gasped and for a moment faltered, legs braced apart, body hovering inches above his. Her head dropped back and her mouth fell open. Inuyasha took over. While Kagome held herself steady and he continued to tease her clit, Inuyasha pistoned his hips, thrusting his cock into her pussy sharp and fast and deep, over and over and over again. "Yes, Inuyasha! Yes! Oh baby! Fuck me!" Kagome groaned wantonly. He felt a tingling along his spine and his balls tightened. "Yeah. You like that, don't you wench?" He snapped his hips harshly against her, his balls slapping up against her ass with the force of his thrusts. There was no stopping it this time, even if he wanted to. "That's it, Kagome, come for me," Inuyasha demanded with a growl. As if she had been awaiting his command, Kagome began screaming his name again, her head thrashing back and forth as her glorious full tits bounced up and down. Her walls gripped him in an iron grip, milking him for all he was worth, as her orgasm swept over her. Inuyasha continued to pummel into her tight, weeping cunt once, twice and then with a final thrust, he fell over that precipice into blissful oblivion as her pussy milked his cock of every last drop of cum. He wasn't aware of the last three or four shuddering thrusts as he pumped his seed deep into his mate's waiting body. He wasn't aware of pulling Kagome down and kissing her like his life depended on her mouth against his. All he was aware of was her hot skin against his own, their breaths mingling, their heartbeats hammering together in time.

After a while, Inuyasha opened his eyes. He realized he had fallen asleep with Kagome still atop him and his semi-soft member still cradled within her channel. Kagome was sleeping. Her face was relaxed and soft in sleep. Had they really known each other for fifteen years? Had they really been married eight? It seemed like no time had passed at all and at the same time it felt like they had always been together. The half demon watched his mate sleeping soundly against his chest and wondered how he had ever been lucky enough to have this amazing, wonderful, beautiful woman fall in love with him? Before Kagome, he had had no one. His father had died when he was an infant, his mother died when he was a young child. He had had to fight to survive in the demon lands of the east, his half-human status setting him apart from the demons of his homeland. When he was old enough, he gained citizenship in Edo by joining the military. Even in Edo though, he was looked down on for his half-breed status. Humans were disgusted by his filthy half-demon blood. He was a man of two worlds, belonging in none. Or that was what he believed until he met Kagome. With Kagome, he had found the place where he belonged. With Kagome, he had found his home. She wasn't repulsed by his demon qualities, quite the opposite actually, he thought with a soft chuckle as one of his ears twitched. It had taken him a long time to get over his insecurities over his more animal-like qualities, thinking she would want him to be more human. But Kagome loved him as he was, a half-demon, and he would be forever grateful to whatever god was responsible for placing her in his life. Inuyasha pressed a kiss to her temple then reached down and pulled the covers up over them. The movement caused some interesting feelings in his cock and he realized sheepishly that he was rapidly hardening again. He wondered if he could pull out of her and roll them over without waking his mate. He tensed his body to do that, unconsciously pressing his erection deeper into Kagome. She moaned softly in her sleep and tightened her legs around him, rocking against him. Inuyasha felt his eyes cross in pleasure. _'She's exhausted and she just fell asleep. I can't wake her up just for sex…even mind-blowing sex…I'll just have to pull out.'_ He tried again to move but Kagome sighed deeply against him and her honeypot tightened around him, refusing to relinquish her hold on him. _'Shit! She's gonna make me cum again!'_ His hands came up to hold her waist still and he gave an experimental thrust of his hips. _'Mmm…that's good. Right there, baby,'_ he thought and slowly withdrew only to pump up again, a little harder this time. Kagome moaned. Inuyasha stilled.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked down into the blushing face of her husband. "Inuyasha?" she asked, "What…?" then she felt him. He was still rock hard inside her, the tip of his cock resting against that button deep inside her that made her see stars. He looked so sheepish that Kagome had no difficulty putting two-and-two together. "Round two?" she asked gently. "Thank god!" Inuyasha quipped, and with a move too fast to follow he had them both on their sides. Kagome's back was pressed against Inuyasha's chest, her head resting on his right bicep, his left hand holding her left leg up and over his hip as he thrust into her from behind. He would rock back, pulling almost all the way out then slide back in, burying himself to the hilt, then repeat. Kagome turned her head to lock lips with him as he continued to rock into her almost lazily. They were in no hurry now, somehow both realizing that this was more important than sleep. They kissed slow and deep, keeping time with the gentle thrusting of Inuyasha's hips. Her right leg tangled with his below the covers, her left leg hooked over his hip. They moaned into each other's mouths, sharing breath, sharing love. In this moment nothing else existed outside of the two of them. There were no broken dishes in the kitchen waiting to be cleaned. There was no leaking faucet awaiting repair. There were no groceries to buy, children to be picked up, no work waiting for their return. It was just the two of them. They were perfect in their imperfections. They were perfect in their love for each other. Inuyasha rolled his hips, his ears perked forward to catch the sound of flesh slapping against flesh. He broke their kiss to latch his fangs over the junction where throat gave way to shoulder, biting down gently. Kagome moaned and rocked her hips in time with Inuyasha's thrusts, her left hand going up to rub the base of his left ear. Inuyasha growled against her neck, but did not relinquish his hold on her. The sensations from where Kagome was rubbing his ear were traveling straight to his cock and Inuyasha felt his second orgasm fast approaching. He twitched his ear out of her hold and leaned up to kiss her jaw, whispering "Touch yourself for me, baby. I want you to make yourself come." Understanding, Kagome pulled her left hand from his hair and slid it down her body. She paused to pinch and roll her nipples between her fingers then continued down to where their bodies met in a rhythm old as time. Inuyasha continued to rock into her slowly, deliberately, as he felt Kagome's hand start to rub circles around her already sensitive clit. Inuyasha leaned forward to nibble on the soft flesh of her ear and whisper to her, "I love watching you pleasure yourself. I love how hot it makes you. Gods, Kagome you smell amazing when you're doing that." He inhaled deeply against her neck, eliciting a tiny gasp amidst the moans and mewls of pleasure she was emitting. "Your pussy is so tight around my cock right now, baby. Are you close?" It was a rhetorical question, he could feel her tunnel spasming around him and he knew she was close. His previously lazy pace picked up dramatically as he hastened to catch up. The bed was rocking now with the force of his thrusts. Kagome was moaning his name in broken syllables interspersed with terms of endearment and laughing curses. She stopped rubbing her clit as her husband pounded into her from behind. Her hand found its way to his backside and she gripped his ass, scraping her fingers across the sensitive flesh there. Inuyasha growled and, letting go of her leg, began rubbing her engorged clit frantically as he thrust wildly. The bed squeaked against the hardwood floor. The sound of his flesh slapping against her round ass rang loudly in the room. Kagome let her head fall back as she screamed her orgasm, her tight pussy milking Inuyasha's cock as he spilled his seed again with a howl.

Sated, sleepy, sweaty. Kagome finally unwound her left leg from Inuyasha's hip, stretching it out before her. Her head was still pillowed comfortably on his arm. Her eyes fluttered closed as her breathing slowly returned to normal. Inuyasha was placing lazy open-mouthed kisses across her shoulder, her neck, her jaw, any piece of her he could reach. "Mmm…Inuyasha…go to sleep!" Kagome groaned. Inuyasha chuckled against her back. His softened cock slid out of her. Once again, the half demon adjusted the covers over them. "Good night, Kagome," he whispered, then hesitantly he said "I hope you know how much I love you." The woman in question hummed softly, a smile curling her mouth. "I love you too, stupid. Now shush." Inuyasha chuckled again and as he listened to his wife's breathing change to the slow pattern of sleep, he thought _'I promise you, Kagome. I am going to be a better mate to you. A better husband and father. Tonight, I just need to feel you on my skin all night. I just want to hold you close for the rest of our lives. My Kagome. I love you.'_ He followed his lover into blissful sleep.

Author's Note: _Well that was a lot longer than I thought it would be. Seventeen pages of Microsoft Word. The original story was about twenty. And sure, I copy/pasted the first couple pages to set the stage but still! This was my first time writing a lemon and I think it came out rather well. Thanks again to everyone who read The Middle, I hope you enjoyed this Deleted Scene. I really enjoy this AU and don't think that I am done with this world. But for now, it's got to go on the back burner while I continue my other story Somebody to Love. If you haven't had a chance to check that out, please do. And of course, don't forget to review. Thanks again everyone! Y'all been great! ~BourbonCowboy_


End file.
